1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internally implanted electronic devices adapted to be operated in a variety of modes for stimulating body tissue or to monitor various conditions of the device itself or of body tissue, e.g., the patient's heart. More particularly, the present invention relates to an analog to digital converter particularly optimized for use in conjunction with implantable, battery powered electronic devices such as cardiac pacemakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heart pacers such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,356 issued in the name of Wilson Great-batch and assigned to the assigned of this invention, are known for providing electrical stimulus to the heart whereby it is contracted at a desired rate in the order of 72 beats per minute. Such a heart pacemaker is capable of being implanted within the human body and operative in such an environment for long periods of time. Typically, such pacemakers are implanted in the pectorial region or in the abdominal region of the patient by a surgical procedure, whereby an incision is made in such region and the pacemaker with its own internal power supply, is inserted within the patient's body. This pacer operates asynchronously to provide fixed-rate stimulation not automatically changed in accordance with the body's needs, and has proven effective in alleviating the symptoms of complete heart block. An asynchronous pacer, however, has the possible disadvantage of competing with the natural, physiological pacemaker during episodes of normal sinus condition.
An artificial pacer of the demand type has been developed wherein the artificial stimuli are initiated only when required and subsequently can be eliminated when the heart returns to the sinus rhythm. Such a demand pacer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,746 issued Nov. 18, 1969 and entitled "CARDIAC IMPLANTABLE DEMAND PACEMAKER". The demand pacer solves the problem arising in asynchronous pacers by inhibiting itself in the presence of ventricular activity (the ventricle's R wave), but by coming "on line" and filling in missed heartbeats in the absence of ventricular activity.
One area where cardiac pacing technology has lagged behind conventional state of electronic technology involves utilization of digital electrical circuits. One reason for this has been the high energy required to operate digital circuits. However, with more recent technology advances in complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices fabricated on large scale integrated circuits, together with the improvements of cardiac pacemaker batteries, digital electronic circuits are beginning to be utilized in commercial pacemakers. The inherent advantages of digital circuits are their accuracy, and reliability. Typically, the digital circuit is operated in response to a crystal oscillator which provides a very stable frequency over extended periods of time. There have been suggestions in the prior art for utilizing digital techniques in cardiac stimulators and pacemakers since at least 1966. For instance, see the article by Leo F. Walsh and Emil Moore, entitled "Digital Timing Unit for Programming Biological Stimulators" in The American Journal of Medical Electronics, First Quarter, 1977, Pages 29 through 34. The first patent suggesting digital techniques is U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,796 in the name of John W. Keller, Jr., et al, and is entitled "Digital Counter Driven Pacer", which issued in 1971.
Other patents disclosing digital techniques useful in cardiac pacing include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,860 in the name of Michael Lopin entitled "Variable Rate Pacemaker, Counter-Controlled, Variable Rate Pacer"; 3,857,399 in the name of Fred Zacouto entitled "Heart Pacer"; 3,865,119 in the name of Bengt Svensson and Gunnar Wallin entitled "Heartbeat Accentuated with Controlled Pulse Amplitude"; 3,870,050 in the name of Wilson Greatbatch entitled "Demand Pacer"; 4,038,991 in the name of Robert A. Walters entitled "Cardiac Pacer with Rate Limiting Means"; 4,043,347 in the name of Alexis M. Renirie entitled "Multiple-Function Demand Pacer with Low Current Drain"; 4,049,003 in the name of Robert A. Walters et al entitled "Digital Cardiac Pacer"; and 4,049,004 in the name of Robert A. Walters entitled "Implantable Digital Cardiac Pacer Having Externally Selectable Operating Parameters and One Shot Digital Pulse Generator for Use Therein".
It is well recognized in the art that the complexity of the circuit incorporated within an internally implanted device is limited by many factors including the drain imposed upon the battery and therefore the expected life of a battery before a surgical procedure is required to replace the device's power source, e.g., a battery.